Dark Future Drabbles
by Grassfire
Summary: Terra had succeeded in killing the Titans in Aftershock. See how the future plays out for Terra, Slade, the world, and the people in this dark future. Rated teen for dark themes and death. Please review.
1. Kill Them

"Kill them."

Terra looked shocked as she responded to her master over her earpiece, "Kill them? But Slade they're just civilians, they're no threat to us."

Despite the screaming crowd of the denizens of Jump City fleeing Terra's onslaught the silence on her earpiece seemed to deafen them all. Finally Slade responded, "Very well my apprentice. We shall spare them." Terra breathed a sigh of relief and continued using her powers. She pushed, knocked, and scared the people as they ran from her but she did not kill them. Hurt them yes, but not kill them. Killing is something that should be personal or because they are a threat, not random. She killed the Titans because they betrayed her and because they were dangerous to both her and Slade. The people of Jump City were in the way, but they didn't need to be killed. Terra was glad her master understood that.


	2. Killed Them

"You killed them. The only real friends you've ever known. You killed them one by one and you enjoyed it."

Terra looked into the darkness that surrounded her, "Who said that?! Where am I?"

Robin appears before Terra bloody, bruised, and whispers, "What did we ever do to you?" then disappears.

Starfire appeared staring with joy at Terra, "May I be your friend?" then bursts into flames screaming. Terra tries to cover her ears to close her eyes. To block out the voices and images but they still come.

Cyborg broken his normally brilliant blue body fading to an dark grey. He looks up with a fading red eye speaking in an broken computerized voice, a shade of the life and joy that was normally in him. He keeps repeating the same words over and over, "She'd ma…ke a-a-a- grrrrrreat adi-di-di-dition to the t-t-t-t-team." A tear flows from his human eye and he crumples lifeless.

Raven rises from the ground looks at her with scorn in the purple empathy's eyes. She points a finger and says one word, "Monster," then vanishes.

She's crying now. Why is she crying? She hated them. She should be glad they were dead. Slade was proud of her for killing them. He was taking good care of her and she had everything she could every need or want.

She hears her voice, "Do you trust me?" She turns and sees herself holding a knife to Beastboy's throat.

Beastboy stares into her eyes, "More than anybody I've ever know." When Beastboy finishes Terra slowly slits his throat. Holding him as he gurgles and bleeds.

The bloody Terra looks at her, drops the lifeless changeling, and starts walking towards her. She can't move. She tries to get up to run but she can't! The bloody Terra keeps getting closer and closer till she is right in front of her! In a fluid movement it slices her…

Terra awoke sweating, muffling her scream with her hands. It was just a nightmare, just a nightmare. There were tears flowing down her eyes. She moved her hands down. She had instinctively muffled her scream. Even while sleeping she knew she could not show Slade such weakness. She shivered in fear at how Slade might react if he knew about her nightmares.

"Why? They're gone. Why can't they just leave me alone?"

She tried to go to bed. Tried to not think about the eating contest with Cyborg, the slumber party with Starfire, the friendly rivalry with Raven, the training exercises with Robin, and the date with Beastboy; she shouldn't think of these things. She fell back to sleep and dreamt.

Beastboy looked at her with concern at the amusement park, "Terra? Are you having fun?"


	3. From the Beginning

"Ahhhhhhhh! PLEASE STOP!" Terra screams as the electricity runs up and down her body causing indescribable pain. The electricity stops and she gasps between sobs.

Slade looks down at his Apprentice, "I'm sorry Terra but your training is not over yet."

Terra looked up at Slade, a look of fear across her eyes. He has been electrocuting her on and off for over an hour. "Please master *sob*. Forgive me. I promise *sob* I'll kill them. Just please stop."

Slade sighed, "No Terra you won't. I know you too well. When you're angry you can split this world in two, but as time passes you feel guilty and eventually you try to 'set things right',"

Slade presses the button again causing her suit to shoot electricity through her body. Terra lets out another scream as her body writhes in agony. Slade releases the button, "No. If you are to become the Apprentice I desire. You must be broken down to nothing and then remade in **my** image. For that to happen, my dear, you must be trained for far longer than this."

Slade presses the button again and Terra arches her back spinning back and forth in an fruitless attempt to escape the pain. When the electricity stops she begins to crawls towards Slade begging, "Please master. I will obey. You chose me to be your apprentice. I killed the Titans didn't I? I will show you I can obey. Please."

Slade bent down and lifted the head of Terra in one hand and stared at her through his one eye. Terra transfixed by his gaze listens in horror to the truth, "Apprentice, don't you understand? This was the plan from the beginning."

Slade drops her head and she limply falls and stares to her side. Tears are running down her eyes as she lays there. Terra weakly whispers, "From the beginning?" before she lets out another scream that echoes throughout Slade's dark lair.


	4. Crimson S

He looked upon the horizon waiting for the army to come. His red cape flowing behind him as the sun shone on the large S that adorns his chest. How had he let it get this far? Slade was the nemesis of a bunch of kids. Sure they had powers, but nonetheless they were children. How had he overlooked the threat this madman represented to the world? How had the Titans held him off before? Superman cursed his blindness. He underestimated the strength of the Titans and of the villain that they faced and because of this the Titans were gone and city by city Slade and his apprentice, Terra, was taking over the world. Well it was going to stop here.

Terra looked forward floating on a large rock. As her master's strength increased more and more super villains had come to fight by her side. They served as fodder mostly, human shields against these heroes that refused to kill and to those who do. Her mind had been broken and remade over the course of a year. She was obedient and thought only of her master's goal and the power he would bestow upon her, the world. She had taken many lives now, both innocent and guilty, villain and hero. All fell before the power of her master.

A sound like rushing wind and suddenly the great man of steel flew above the army of Slade. He spoke in a commanding voice that seemed to resonate both confident strength and deep kindness, "That's far enough."

Terra looked up at the man and remembered her instructions. Superman was a fool and he would die today. She put on a look of surprise and fear and stepped back. The other villains back off slightly hiding behind the robot soldiers of the army. A voice came into her ear piece, the voice of her master, "Terra remember act desperate and angry. Make him think you are powerless against him."

Terra didn't even nod but followed her master's instructions immediately. She hurled stones and boulders at the hero. She looked angrier and more infuriated with each and every throw that failed to harm the Kryptonian.

Superman dodged the first few but as more and more came he stopped dodging and just let them hit him. Superman stood looking down, the rocks crumbling and breaking against his body. He remained unmoved and unflinching as each stone collided against him. He stared thoughtfully at the girl. She was so young, so angry, and she couldn't harm him. He had to try to talk sense into her. He couldn't condemn a child to a lifetime of prison without giving her a chance.

Terra was sweating profusely her face getting red with anger as the Man of Steel slowly descended and stood before her. He looked gently at her, "You have to stop this. I don't want to hurt you. I don't know what that man has on you or what he's done to you but you don't have to follow him. It's never too late."

Terra looked at him breathing deeply. She responded, "You don't know him. You can't protect me. No one can," then she looked to the side tears coming to her eyes, "And it is too late. I've done things, unforgivable things. Who would have me now?"

Superman put his hand on her shoulder. He felt anger at Slade for what he did to this child. He had looked through her armor to see if she had kryptonite and she had none but he saw scars. Horrible scars upon her body and he could see they were on her mind as well. He had to save her. "I promise you, I will protect you and make everyone see that you're not the monster they think you are."

Terra looked at him and stepped back, "But I am!!!"

She used her powers to send rocks at him small ones from the floating rock she stood upon. The way she hit Superman with these rocks was paramount to a sad girl beating the chest of someone trying to comfort her. Slade's voice again came to her ear, "Now apprentice."

Superman walked closer thinking he had reached her, that he had saved her. Suddenly a piercing pain shook his chest. A rock was imbedded in it. He looked up at the girl and saw a wicked smile cross her face. The rock moved farther into his body and then shot out the other side. He was mortally wounded; his lungs were quickly filling with blood. The strength was leaving his body. How? Why?

Terra started talking her voice held a hint of madness and glee, "Know what's happening Superman? Lead lined nanobots were on that rock, too small and spread out for even you to detect. Each one held kryptonite inside them not enough to kill you but enough to make your impervious skin a little more _vulnerable_. When the rock hit you they opened and well you know."

"Why? You could have been free. You…" Superman stopped talking as he began to cough up blood.

Terra stared at him and walked closer, "The girl you tried to save was weak. She died a long time ago. **I** am strong. **I** killed Superman."

She kicked Superman's body off her rock and he plummeted to the ground. The super villains who just seconds ago were contemplating running away now gleefully used whatever powers they had on the man. Moments later Superman breathed his last. Some of the villains tried to take him as a trophy but a stern look from Terra told them that would be very unwise.

"Well done my apprentice. You performed flawlessly," Slade smiled underneath his mask, "This was a two pronged victory my dear. With Superman dead we not only showed our power and defeated a dangerous enemy we will have devastated the moral of all who oppose us."

"Yes master. I shall leave the body there. There are a few people around and I'm sure they will find him. Then the world will know."

Terra looked back once at the dead body. I'm sorry you had to die Superman, but you were in my master's way. Still I hope you can take comfort that your death will serve a much higher purpose, my master.

She then turned and flew away with her army following behind.


	5. Safe

Terra slept within the pod as it sped across the surface of the ocean. She had to rest as the next task for her to accomplish was both physically and mentally demanding. The pod she slept in was made of a strong plastic with a single rock at the nose. She used just enough power to propel the capsule forward, an amount she had trained to be able to do even in her sleep. Slade remotely guided the capsule to its destination. "Apprentice, awaken. We have arrived," Slade spoke though the ear communicator as the pod opened.

Terra's eyes fluttered lightly before waking completely from her dreamless sleep. She looked around, quickly gathering information about her surroundings. It was high noon and the sky was clear of clouds, water was on all sides with a dark blue-green color. She could smell the sea air and the warmth of the sun above her but it was not what was above her but below that had brought her here. "Master, when do we start?" Terra asked as she stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Slade looked at Terra through the view screen, whose images were supplied by his personal satellite, to his headquarters at Jump City. He rarely left as he had to maintain order from his "acquired" territories and from here he could see the world. That and the threat of the "Caped Crusader" had become increasingly more dangerous. Slade shook his head of the thought; he had more pressing matters to deal with. "Rest Terra and enjoy the ocean for a moment. You deserve it," Slade said with as much sincerity as he could muster.

Terra smiled, "Thank you master!" and laid down to enjoy the ocean for a moment. It reminded her of something though she couldn't quite place what.

Slade looked at his Apprentice as she rested. While his breaking of her will had made her obedient, it also instilled in her a dangerous desire to please him. She had far too often taken unnecessary risks to please him thinking only of his objective and caring very little for her own life. This is good in a soldier or an expendable pawn but Terra was meant to inherit all that he built and to carry on his legacy. Though she knew of her inheritance she did not fully understand it and this praise and special treatment he gave her now was his way of showing her that she was not expendable.

After about a half-hour later Slade broke Terra's daydreaming, "It is time Terra."

Terra's smile vanished and a stern determined face replaced it. The pod closed and Terra used her power to slowly sink it into the ocean. Slowly sinking allowing for proper pressurization stopping and sinking as Slade commanded, and she obeyed. "Stop! This is as deep as you can go Apprentice. Any further and the Atlanteans may be able to detect you. Now my dear I know you can do this but the moment you think your life is in danger, you must leave. The destruction of the Atlanteans is important but not as important as you. Do you understand?"

Terra thought with a smile on her face, her master cared about her! She couldn't remember the last time she felt so so… happy! Yes she would serve him till his dying day and for her to do that she must live. Still the Atlanteans must die. "Yes master. I promise I will not push myself beyond my limits."

Terra then took a deep breath and began. She reached and reached deep into the ocean down to the floor and then underneath it. She felt the structure of the Altlaneans as she passed it down to the power source of the city, the magma. She had trained countless hours slowly extending her reach and power. Her strength was a hundred fold what it was back before her master took her in. She grasped the molten rock and pulled pushing her powers and body to the edge.

She forced it through layers of rock and machinery up towards the city. Terra could feel her muscles began to rip in her arms and legs. She felt the vibrations as the alarms in the city all went off at once. She could feel the feet of the Atlanteans rushing to evacuate the doomed city, but it was too late. With a final effort she felt her left arm break and her right shoulder dislocate as the final safeguards were breeched. The domed city of Atlantis filled and all inside were consumed, every man, women, and child. The dome that once protected the people ensured the lava stay inside and as Terra let go, it slowly hardened such that the dome was filled with the cooled rock.

Terra gritted her teeth as she tried to recover from the pain that wracked her body. She was sinking too fast and she had to concentrate to lift the pod back up before the pressure crushed her. Slade's voice entered her ear. "Terra, are you alright?"

He didn't ask about the mission! He asked about me! She quickly replied, "My body is damaged master but not mortally. I may need medical attention but, the Atlanteans and their king are all dead."

Slade smiled under his mask. By attacking the Atlanteans the world will know that no place is safe from him and another member of the Justice League was gone. Terra was an excellent Apprentice. His plan for Robin was to make people fear the shadows but with Terra they feared the very ground they walked on. "Well done Terra. You have served me well. Come home and I will have Chang personally oversee your recovery. Once you have recovered you can begin your next mission," at that Slade turned off the screen.

Terra slowly raised the pod back to the surface. The pain in her arms would have crippled a normal person but Slade had trained her to endure pain far greater than this. As she surfaced she sped her pod back home thinking of how she would destroy the Amazons next.


	6. Ghost

Raven awoke looking around her. She was in the kitchen of Titans Tower; it figured that this is where her soul would gravitate to after her death. The place of so many memories, the place where her friends had spent so much time, her home.

The promise of the prophesy was absolute, even if she wasn't alive her soul was all that was necessary to bring him. She was still the gem. Raven curled up into a ball and began to cry. All her friends were dead now, she had failed them. She was truly alone, a soul doomed to bring the apocalypse with no power to help. No way to, in some little way, makeup for the evil she would bring to this world. She stayed like that for a few hours silently sobbing and thinking about her friends, and the times they used to have. She would never hear one of Beastboy's annoying jokes, listen to Starfire's incessant questions, roll her eyes at Cyborg's macho bravado, or sigh at Robin's obsessive behavior. What she wouldn't give to just hear their voices just once more, just once.

She stopped when she heard the screams. She didn't know whose screams they were but they were reverberating through her soul. Someone she knew was in pain. Did one of the Titans survive? Raven didn't hesitate as her ghostly form traveled as fast as she could towards the sound. She could sense it getting stronger; the voice was coming from bellow the city! She dived, going down towards the source and stopped as she saw the figures in front of her. This was not what she wanted.

Terra laid on the ground clad in her mettle suit begging Slade for mercy, doing all she could to try to convince him she could obey. Raven looked at her and anger filled her being. It was her fault the Titans were dead! She killed them all, after everything they did for her she killed them. She killed me. She deserved this; this was punishment for what she did. She should have known this is what Slade was, what Slade would do. Raven gave a small smirk as Terra begged and then Slade knelt down and whispered something into her ear. Raven couldn't hear what it was but Terra's face froze in shock. Raven got closer and tried to listen as the traitor spoke, "From the beginning?"

Raven tried to understand what that meant when she flew back in surprise as a deafening scream came from Terra. Raven looked at her writhing in pain, screaming so loud. Raven closed her eyes and began to think. Raven tried to convince herself that Terra deserved this. She was a murder, an heartless killer who slaughtered the only people that ever cared about her. She deserved this.

She opened her eyes and Terra was still screaming. How long has she been screaming? How long did Slade plan on doing this to her? Why isn't he stopping? That's enough! Damn it Slade stop it! STOP IT!

Raven covered her ears trying to block out the screams. She couldn't take this. She had to get out of there. The empath flew up and out of the lair away from Terra, away from that horrible place. She rose up and looked at the deserted streets empty of all life, the movements of patrolling robots the only sounds to be heard. The once bright streets seemed dark and hopeless and Raven shivered at its view. She likes the quiet and the darkness but this, this darkness seemed hungry and this quiet seemed suffocating. She still felt that Terra was in pain. She flew over to a building and sat with her back against the wall looking at the empty streets. Terra's screams had finally stopped but she knew they would be back. They would be back and she wouldn't be able to do anything to help her friend.


	7. The Weapon

Chang was diligently working in his lab wearing a white hazmat suit hanging loosely over him. His metal goggles wrapped securely around his head with black lenses with small glowing red slits that darted to and fro as he read the results of the latest simulation. He smiled as he sniffed deeply of the gray tube that was shoved up is right nostril and breathed out a visible breath in the cold lab. The top of his head and his neck was wrapped tightly in white hazmat protection that lead down into his larger suit under a black collar. His appearance to say the least had not changed as the years passed. He turned away as he heard his employer enter from a door behind him. Chang greeted the figure in a deep Chinese accent, "Ah, hello Slade, to what do I owe this pleasure."

Slade looked at Chang with little emotion. Chang was a unique mind who had worked on classified and unethical jobs for governments all over the world. Despite his scientific genius this was a foolish thing to do as nearly ever government ended up also wanting him dead. He had resorted to hiding in the depths of Jump City, peddling weapons and hard to come by merchandise like a common criminal when Slade found him. Chang was desperate for recognition and freedom to do so without government restrictions, and Slade gave him both. He became the face of the scientific branch of Slade's empire with a league of scientists at his beck and call. Perhaps Chang's best quality was he was content in his position and had no goals of world domination, unlike so many other potential candidates for Slade's scientific research. Slade walked over to the consol and eyed the results, "I've come to check on the progress of the weapon Professor Chang."

Chang smiled "I was afraid you had need of me to patch up that protégé again. It's nice that you came for some of my **real** work."

Professor Chang looked upon his greatest weapon and tears came to his eyes, though they couldn't be seen through the black goggles he wears at almost all times. The weapon was a modified Xinothium cannon with devastating strength, it was a shame it could only be fired once, but once would be enough. In truth this thing could punch a hole through a planet with little trouble but it needed some upgrades for the special task it was required to accomplish. Slade provided many toys to work with so it would definitely be up to the task. "Beautiful is it not. This weapon is quite unlike anything ever seen in this universe, I am sure. Once I have the focusing crystal its power will be unstoppable."

Slade nodded slightly and answered, "Good. Dr. Light is on his way with the crystal now. His experiments have proven that it is exactly what we've been looking for. "

Chang looked disgusted, "Bah, Light! What could that fool have possibly found that would be worth my time!?"

Slade looked at Chang sternly and he quickly remembers to whom he was talking to, "Not that I am questioning you of course. It's just the good doctor is well…"

Slade cut him off, "I am well aware that Dr. Light's skills leave much to be desired in nearly every scientific field," Slade bent ever so slightly forward to Chang, " Still even you can't question his uncanny understanding of electromagnetic forces and its applications, Chang."

Chang gave a weak smile, "Of course. Heh. So what has the good doctor found then?"

As Chang finished asking in came Dr. Light in a pure black suit with white mechanisms attached to his head, chest, and hands smiling broadly. Behind him he led a little girl with pink hair, fair skin, and blue eyes in an orange prison jumpsuit, a leash around her neck. He then dramatically announced his arrival, "I, DR. LIGHT, BRING YOU THE FOCUSING CRYSTAL! I THINK YOU WILL FIND IT VERY, ILLUMINATING!"

The little girl rolled her eyes as the doctor finished. Chang gave a groan and put a hand to his head. Slade turned to the little girl ignoring the garish doctor and displeased professor, "Well Kole, are you ready?"

Kole looked at the man, she hated him so much. When Dr. Light stumbled upon her underground utopia he, using his army of henchmen and light based weapons, took her and subdued Gnarrk quickly. For the last few months her home was a plastic cell where Light shot her with countless forms of radiation and light to see just how much energy she could absorb. Slade visited from time to time and told her about his little weapon. She knew why she was here and that, when the time came, she would do what Slade wanted. "You promise Gnarrk is safe!" the spirited little girl yelled at Slade, a thing very few people dared to do.

Slade looked at the girl and replied with little change in his tone, "As I said before, Kole. A caveman that can only say his name is of no threat to me; I have no need to harm him. I've transported him to Sanctuary and there he will be safe, as long as you do as I say."

Kole looked down, "You know I will."

Slade nodded, "Good. You will live here till the day comes and…"

Kole interrupted him, "I die…"

Slade shook his head slightly, "An unfortunate side effect I assure you. If I could keep you and your powers around I would."

Kole looked at him straight in the eye, "Yeah, I'm sure you're real broken up about it."

Slade was getting annoyed, "Enough. Light tell Chang all about Kole here and prepare a room under the weapon. I have other business to attend to."

With that Slade left the cold lab and the two scientists quickly broke into arguing. It didn't matter he was ready, now nothing could stop him.


	8. Watching

Watching. That's all she did lately. Raven, being a ghost, didn't really have much choice in the matter. She was able to stay away for about a month before she came back to Terra. Despite the fact she could do nothing to help the tortured geomancer, staying away felt like she was abandoning her. She smirked sadly, realizing that she was feeling guilty for leaving her murderer. The Titans had been dead only a month, it seemed like so much longer to both the empath and the geomancer.

Terra was in a small room, it was very dark and she was dressed in ragged cloths, Raven knew that it was her Titan uniform. Slade had removed the metal suit that he was using before to torture her. The purple haired ghost realized that during her absence Slade felt he had enough control over his "apprentice" to no longer fear the power she held. She was curled up in a corner staring absently at a wall. Her hair was scraggly and her eyes looked so tired, so hopeless. It hurt Raven to see Terra like this, more than she thought possible.

Terra was a mess both physically and mentally. Raven's connection with her made it so she could feel both. Terra had undergone countless horrors in a relatively short period of time. Raven felt bruises from beatings, scars from whips, cuts from blades, burns from fire, and the shocks of electricity. Hate and fear where the greatest emotions swirling in Terra's soul now, hatred to herself and fear of Slade. Terra's eyes began to grow heavy and she began to drift into sleep. Raven felt her dreams, she could see them.

Raven looked past the dream at Terra, "Maybe. I can reach her through her dreams. Maybe I could talk to her, help her."

Raven got closer to Terra's body and tried to enter the dream, suddenly her soul writhed in pain and she was sent flying back. It was no use; the powers that bound her to the mortal realm prevented her from passing into any other, even a dream world. So she watched the dream, it was all she could do.

"_Here you go Terra. Some barbeque ribs from my own personal recipe. Cooked to perfection I might add," Cyborg said with a big grin and wearing an large chef hat as he laid a dish down in front of the blond Titan and Robin._

"_Wow Cyborg! These look great!" Robin replied looking at the spread._

"_Yeah Cy, you really out did yourself here." Terra chimed in._

"_I'm not done yet my friends! Rae here is your herb roasted, slow cooked ribs. Star your spicy mustard extra crispy ribs," then Cyborg turned somewhat begrudgingly to the green Titan and spoke with very little enthusiasm, "and BB your tofu shaped like ribs slathered in barbeque sauce."_

"_Glorious! The aroma of mustard mixed with the crisply cooked ribs of a bovine is a delight for my senses, many thanks friend Cyborg for the marvelous feast!" Starfire exclaimed eyeing her food hungrily._

"_I have to admit Cyborg, this does look pretty good," Raven complemented as she breathed in the smell of her meal._

"_Yeah dude, let's dig in!" Beastboy exclaimed as he grabbed his tofu._

"_I'd be insulted if you didn't," Cyborg said with slight bow to his team mates as he removed his chef hat._

_Terra looked at her food then at the Titans. Raven had picked up her ribs and began eating purposefully as she did nearly everything. Cyborg had sat down next to Raven and across from Robin and the two competitive boys began an eating competition. Starfire crunched down on her ribs eating the bone as well as the meat, enjoying every second of her meal. Beastboy sitting next to her had his face and hands covered in barbeque sauce as he hungrily ate his tofu, he looked so cute when he ate like that. Before she realized it she was crying and tears were starting to fall on her plate._

_Beastboy noticed immediately and turned to comfort Terra "Terra, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

_Starfire stopped eating immediately and a look of deep concern crossed her face, "Friend Terra, why are you upset? Did we do something to offend?"_

_Robin, Cyborg and Raven also stopped and looked at the blond Titan each with their own brand of concern looking at her. Robin's mask bent to form a concerned look, Cyborg's human eye filled with empathy while his mechanical eye seemed to look strong and comforting, and Raven trying to figure out and solve whatever was causing her distress looked more quizzical than concerned but that was her way._

_As Terra looked at them and realized how much they cared about her she shook her head, "I just want to thank you guys. Thank you for everything. I just…I…"_

_Raven spoke up, "You're a Titan, one of us. We're friends. You don't need to thank us."_

"_Yeah Terra, we're your friends and we'll always be here for you okay, so please stop crying," Beastboy said as he put a hand on her shoulder._

_Starfire fervently agreed with the green teen, "Yes! You are our friend and we will always protect you!"_

_Terra nodded and laughed, "You're getting barbeque sauce on my shirt Beastboy."_

_Beastboy looked at his hand and blushed and removed it. Then Cyborg looked at Terra, "Common Terra, eat. That always helps when you're sad, and with food this good you may never cry again."_

_Terra thought with a smile, "Or with friends this good." _

Terra's eyes opened and she looked at her dark cell. She looked and tears quietly welled up and fell from her face. Raven looked at her after experiencing the dream. She shook her head, "Why do you do this to yourself Terra? Isn't what Slade putting you through enough? Do you really hate yourself that much?"

The door to the room opened and Raven felt Terra's fear. A fear so strong it suffocated. Terra's eyes were wide staring at the figure with a terror that made her forget all about the Titans. "Come apprentice. It is time to train," Slade spoke sternly, threateningly.

Terra rose without hesitation and stared at Slade, "Yes master."

"So Terra will you kill for me today?" Slade spoke looking at the girl to gauge her reaction.

Terra looked sadly at him and before she could answer yes Slade interrupted her, "Sorry my dear but you don't **want** to kill for me yet. Looks like you need more training."

Terra began sobbing as Slade walked away and she obediently followed. Raven could only watch, and she continued to watch. She watched her stand still and silent as a machine flung rocks at her. Rocks the teenage girl should be able to stop easily but didn't because Slade forbid it.

Raven felt the pain, the fear, and the helplessness. She watched, but she did not run. "I promise Terra, I won't leave. Even if you never know it I will be here. I won't leave you alone."


	9. The Test

Raven awoke with a start. Even as a ghost she sometimes needed to sleep, it was a dreamless sleep but it was the only source of peace she had left. As the months passed she had watched Terra breakdown, she could feel the geomancer's mind slowly twist into the image Slade so desired. Terra feared Slade yet also respected and desired his approval with a fanatic zeal that was frightening.

Whenever Slade was in Terra's presence the feelings would become a whirlwind of fear, desperation, and a sick admiration that attacked her empathic connection to Terra. It was this whirlwind that had awoken her now as the masked form of Slade stood before the ragged blond teen. "So Terra, will you kill for me today?" Slade asked in his usual dark monotone.

Terra looked up at her master and a smile crossed her face, "Yes master. I am ready."

The empath gritted her teeth and grasped her sides; the emotions of Terra caused Raven to twist in pain. The emotions of a shattered mind cut like a knife and burned like hellfire. Through willpower and practice she had learned to push that pain down and remain sane though more than once she wondered if staying by the enslaved Titan's side was worth it. Raven cursed herself for thinking such things and rose to follow Terra.

Terra had risen from the ground and followed Slade silently as both master and slave crossed the halls of Slade's underground base to a large dark room, Raven's invisible ghost trailing close behind them. Raven knew if Terra failed this test Slade would kill her, but if she succeeded a much darker fate awaited her. Slade looked at a door about 5 meters away "Terra your target is coming. Kill without hesitation and you will forever be my apprentice."

Terra looked up at Slade and nodded, "I understand master. I will make you proud."

Suddenly the door opened and a boy hidden in shadows came running in stopping short as he saw the young geomancer, "Terra! Thank God! I thou-"

The boy never finished as a spire jutted from the ground in front of him into his chest killing him instantly. Raven screamed, "ARAAAAAAAAA!!!", as pain wrecked her soul at Terra's action causing her to fall to her knees.

Raven's soul burned with the searing and conflicting emotions that spun within Terra. Never had she known such pain and only ever so slowly did the pain recede and a sick pervading chill take its place. Slade put a hand on Terra's shoulder, "Well done my apprentice. I shall give you a few minutes to adjust," and with that Slade turned and walked away.

Terra walked up to the body and used her power to slowly extract the rock form the boy. She gently laid the body down. Raven looked at this from the ground tears falling from her face. The ghost of the boy rose from the body and looked sadly at Terra as a white light began to form above the soul. Raven whispered, "Terra, what have you done?"

Terra knelt down and put her hands to the boy's eyes which were opened wide in shock and she slowly closed them, "Goodbye brother."

Geoforce's ghost looked at Raven silently asking her to watch over his sister. Raven nodded and his soul began to drift towards the bright light and disappear.


	10. Hunting

Batman looked at the ruins of Jump City, staring at its barren streets from the shadows. He had been here for over a year now learning all he could about Slade. At first he came to find Robin convinced that his protégé survived the assault, that no unknown villain could have stopped someone as skilled and well trained as Robin was. He quickly learned that Slade was unknown because he chose to be so, and that he was far greater a threat than he could have ever imagined.

For over a year he has slowly gained knowledge about Slade and his actions. His infiltration, unfortunately, had not gone unnoticed and every possible exit from Jump City was blocked. He could bypass them and escape, but the defenses made it so that Slade would know he had escaped and returning would be next to impossible. So he stayed and gained intel, he was very good at that. He had secretly scoured Titans Tower, the Jump City Police Department, and hacked into some of Slade's patrolling robots for all the data he could gather. He sent what he had learned to the Justice League, or what was left of them.

The death of Superman and Aquaman was hard enough on the League, causing many to leave unable to even think of showing any mercy to these monsters, but after what happened to Wonder Woman. Terra caused the Island of the Amazons to sink and then, with the use of her powers, heated the rocks and boiled them alive. When Wonder Woman learned of this she left the Justice League, for she could not be one of them when all she could think about was avenging her sisters. When the League found her body, what little there was left of it, even more left to avenge her. The League was a skeleton of its former glory and conflicts amongst the heroes were common now. The toll it took an Batman, to hear that so many of his former friends had died and even more have begun crossing the line and killing those that served Slade and Terra, was greater than he cared to admit.

It didn't matter now. He had a new mission. Slade had gone into hiding after the last time the Dark Knight confronted him. He had gotten so close to ending it but Slade was smart, smarter than anybody he had ever met before, and somehow he escaped. The world's greatest detective, that's what many called him, and he had to prove that true by finding this monster and bring him to justice. He was close now and soon, very soon Slade will have to answer for the damage he had caused, for the people he had taken. The caped crusader lifted a piece of shiny metal in his hands, one of Robin's birdarangs. Yes, he would pay.


	11. Rebels

Bumblebee in her shrunken form avoided the scouting Slade bots traversing the ruins of Metropolis. She breathed a sigh of relief when the machines moved on. She had heard the last remaining rebels where in Metropolis though why anybody would put their headquarters in one of Slade's most powerful cities was beyond her, it was like some sick joke.

"Bee, I've found it. I'm sending the coordinates now," Aqualad's voice came through her communicator, which was similar to the ones the Titans had, homage to Slade's first enemy. Bumblebee read the data, "Got it. See you soon."

Aqualad nodded at the communicator and shut it. He looked at the small hole in the wall, the entrance to the last surviving rebels against Slade. He was one of the few surviving Atlanteans, those who were outside the city when it was destroyed. He was working with Bumblebee to take down Blood but after he learned of what happened to Atlantis they both decides to shift focus to Slade and Terra. He chuckled lightly to himself; "shift focus" didn't exactly capture what he did then. If it wasn't for Bumblebee stopping him he'd probably be dead now and she almost died herself trying to calm him down. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a figure leave the small hole.

The tiny figure looked up and then began to grow. The Atom now stood before Aqualad. "I'm guessing you're the new recruit," Atom sighed and shook his head, "Great another kid."

Bumblebee landed next to Aqualad and grew back to her original size. "Hey, we're not kids and anyway you asked us to come here."

Atom just closed his eyes and nodded, "Look just hold on. I'll shrink you guys so you can meet the rest."

Bumblebee was noticeably annoyed but didn't object and put a hand on Atom's shoulder and Aqualad followed suit. The three figures shrunk and entered into the small hole. They walked for sometime taking many twists and turns as well as growing and shrinking at different points. Finally the trio emerged at a brightly lit opening. Aqualad and Bumblebee looked on in amazement, all around them were normal people, former villains, and heroes all working together. The place was filled with high-tech computers of various sizes haphazardly connected to one another across rocky walls. It looked much like what they imagined the Batcave to look like, only more chaotic.

An attractive woman with black hair and a serious look in her eyes walked up in a black tee-shirt and beige pants. "The new kids?," Atom nodded to her and then she continued on, "Okay the _boss_ wants to introduce himself." The super powered teens noticed an intense look of disgust on the woman's face when she said boss.

"Hey Lois what's the rush. Let the kids adjust first before…"

"Look Atom I would love to but you know what he's like, and he wants to see them now!" And with that Lois Lane turned and walked to a group of people monitoring some computers.

"Uhhh. So who is this "boss" and why does she hate him so much?" Bumblebee asked with a raised eyebrow as feelings of doubt crawled up her spine.

Atom let out a sigh, "You have to understand. This was our only choice. He was the only one who has successfully fought against Slade and Terra. He's our only chance and trust me when I say nobody likes the idea. Look I can't say more till you see him so let's go."

Atom leads them across through the maze of computers and passages. Aqualad whispered to Bumblebee, "So who do you think it is? I mean it couldn't be…"

Bumblebee cut him off, "I don't know. I mean Slade executed him there's no way…"

"We're here," Atom said as he reached a pair of huge double doors painted pure white. In front of the doors stood three figures, Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo staring intently at them

"Well well. Look who we have, the little traitor returns," Gizmo said with an menacing grin using his mechanical spider legs he rose up and then leaned forward towards them as he stared at Bumblebee.

Jinx put up a hand, "Shut it Gizmo. Mammoth you know what to do."

"Yeah," Mammoth turned and slowly pushed open the doors.

Jinx looked at the teens, "The boss is waiting," she looked at Aqualad then Bumblebee and smirked slightly as the HIVE moved to let the young heroes enter, "I look forward to working with you guys."

Aqualad and Bumblebee were both speechless. Members of the HIVE here!? They didn't know what to think. Atom pushed them both slightly to awaken them from their daze and to indicate they needed to go in. The teens gulped down and began to wonder if they had made a big mistake coming here. Still they walked up and looked. The room was dark but they could see the silhouette of a figure on a large throne. They squinted to see who it was when the lights suddenly turned on.

They went pale, their blood froze, and their eyes went wide in shock. It couldn't be. Not him.

The boss looked down at the faces and smiled. The smile grew larger to a grin. Then the grin became a chuckle. The chuckle grew to a maddening laughter that echoed throughout the room. "AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! WELCOME TO THE PARTY KIDS!," the green haired maniac yelled.

The Joker's voice grew deep and sinister, "I'm sure you'll fit right in."


	12. Family

Galfore entered the throne room in which Blackfire was sitting in her chained dress and light purple cape, her silver crown signifying her place as empress. Galfore's large muscular body moved with a quickness that belayed his size and his eyes held a look that Blackfire had never seen in the hardened veteran. Blackfire shook off the twinge of shock at the face he wore realizing he was merely feeling sorry for the predicament she was putting her sister in, "Galfore must you be so dramatic. I am only asking my sister to do her duty as a one of my subjects."

At Blackfire's words the sadness in his eyes seemed to only deepen as his gruff deep voice relayed his message to the empress, "I have received word from princess Starfire. It is a message for all the people of Tamaran."

Blackfire looked quizzically at Galfore. Had Starfire refused her request? Did Galfore feel betrayed by this act and that was why he was acting so strangely? Confusion did her little good whatever was in the message Starfire sent would answer her questions. She lay relaxed in her throne, doubting anything her sister had to say could threaten her power and refusing a request as trivial as this from the princess would only cause trouble latter, "Very well, play the message."

Galfore bowed to the empress and nodded to the guards outside the throne room. A large communication screen, displaying Starfire with a small sincere smile, showed up in the throne room and played the message as it went across the planet, "My dear people of Tamaran, it saddens me to tell you that if you are receiving this message, I am no more. Earth, though a wondrous place, possesses many dangers and I understood that I may never be able to return to my beautiful home. Forgive my weakness and please do not blame the people of Earth. They have taught me much and I can never repay them for this wonderful gift and hope that the data I have sent to my k'norfka, Galfore, may help our people grow as they have. Please be 'nice' to one another, this is my greatest wish to my people. To my sister Blackfire, though you have wronged me in the past you are my sister still. I hope you do not hate me now and do know that I love you and miss you. I hope for you a wonderful and long life filled with much joy and laughter. Goodbye, my dear sister and my beloved people."

The smiling visage of Starfire upon the screen disappeared as the message ended. Blackfire no longer looked so confident. Her eyes had grown wide in shock during the message but now seemed to grow weary. It seemed she had aged many years since the message began.

Galfore turned to each of the guards in the throne room and with a look they knew to leave the empress alone for the time being. As the guards left Galfore walked to Blackfire remembering the childhood of the sisters, how at one time Blackfire had been so protective of her little sister. Galfore fell to one knee in front of the throne and put a hand on Blackfire's shoulder pulling her close till her head rested on his chest. It was so easy for people to forget how young this powerful girl was but he never forgot. Then for the first time in a long time Blackfire began to weep, sobbing at the realization that the only family she had left; was gone. She cried openly any illusion of strength or confidence gone as her tears slowly soaked into Galfore's purple shirt. The large warrior held her and felt a few of his own tears slowly slip down…


	13. Captured

She had left herself vulnerable, like an amateur she dropped her guard. Terra cursed herself as she strained from the metal chair she was shackled to. She took a deep breath to calm herself, she had to think and not let her emotions get the better of her. She began studying the small metal room she was in, empty but the metal chair she was bound to and a door in front of her. She reached out with her powers, no nearby earth to use and the ground bellow was very far away and moving very fast. At these speeds she could only be in a high-powered jet. By the looks of the room it was probably soundproof and would block any outgoing communications from her suit. Terra shook her head as she tried to remember what happened.

She had just finished leading an assault on Gorilla City and defeated them after a long battle. Some were recruited to work for Slade in exchange for having the rest of the surviving gorillas kept safe in the Sanctuary in Australia. Slade had made many such deals to prevent too much destruction (scorched Earth tactics were for lesser minds) as a person of his caliber knew what threats to eliminate and which could be turned into valuable assets. It was after the fight she had been weakened and was eager to return home so headed out ahead of her forces. While she was alone Terra was surprised by an attack from above, obviously she lost. She would be punished for this stupidity but would worry about that latter, for now she had other concerns.

In another room the group who captured Terra, the Doom Patrol, was around a table talking over what to do about the metal clad teen in the other room. Mento, also known as Steve Dayton, was sitting on a chair his elbows set upon the arm rests, his hands interlocked and supporting his head as he thought. Negative Man, Larry Trainor, leaned against a wall his bandaged face unreadable as always. Robotman, Cliff Steele, and Elasti-Girl, Rita Farr, were arguing in front of Mento.

Robotman yelled, "We have to kill her!"

Elasti-Girl responded with a scowl, "We don't kill children!"

Robotman's metallic face twisted as best it could to an angry sneer, "That thing, ain't a kid, Rita. It's a monster. Or did you forget what it did to Garf-"

At that Mento interjected, "That's enough Cliff! Whether we kill her or not can wait till later. First I need to work on her. Get any information from her about Slade and what he's planning next," Mento turned to Elasti-Girl, "Our mission is to stop Slade, Rita. No matter what it takes and I'm sorry but if she can't be turned you know what we have to do."

Negative Man spoke up in his steady voice though his body remained unmoved, "So kill a little girl for the greater good. Garfield would be so proud."

Mento ignored Negative Man's remarks and rose. "Its time we start. Cliff if you suspect she is about to do something," Mento looked at Elasti-Girl then Negative Man to point out his decision was final, "You know what to do."

Negative Man gave a sigh as Robotman gave a nod. Rita looked down to the side, disgust on her face but resigned to Mento's decision. The team then followed their leader into the room containing Terra.

"Ah, the famous Doom Patrol. I was wondering how long you were going to keep me waiting," Terra said with a sinister grin her head slightly tilted to the right as her right eye was covered by her blond hair.

Robotman took position next to her his large metallic fists clenched as Mento silently raised his hands to his helmet to begin probing the blond geomancer's mind. Elasti-Girl and Negative Man stared intently at the scene, conflicted between their beliefs and their loyalty. Mento released his powers and dove into Terra's mind. There was resistance to the invasion and he stopped for a moment. The bolt shaped metallic objects on Terra's head seemed to block mental powers.

Terra smirked at Mento's surprise and her one visible eye narrowed, "My master was prepared for people like you. My mind can't be controlled."

Mento stared at the girl, he had to admit that it was true her mind couldn't be controlled, but he had no intention of controlling Terra's mind. It would require more power but he could still enter her mind and get what he needed. He focused and broke through the barrier and entered into the troubled teen's mind.

_What is this? Mento looked around for information but what he saw were thousands of jagged mirrors floating in every direction, each reflecting a different image, a different memory. Minds, even twisted ones, were organized methodical but this mind, it was chaos. No one could lead an army with a mind like this._

The confusion had weakened his concentration and he felt himself being pushed out. Mento redoubled his efforts to find something on Slade.

_As he resettled back into Terra's mind he noticed that the mind wasn't chaotic at all. The mirrors, though jagged and seemingly random in placing, did in fact have purpose, surrounding a singular point. Mento moved past the memories realizing they were acting as a defense to whatever was hidden inside this sphere of shattered glass. He saw some of the memories in the shattered mirrors and heard the sounds coming from them; he found far too many held the sound of screams, both from Terra and her victims. He moved forward, he couldn't afford to be distracted._

_The deeper he went the more powerful the emotions yet nothing that seemed to show Slade's plans or weaknesses. As he went he saw more memories and emotions. He saw Terra young and scared running from her mistakes too afraid to look back. He saw her with the Titans and how happy she was, a completely different person from the coldhearted conquer she was today. Then he saw her betrayal, he saw her brutally murder each of the Titans. He found himself transfixed by Garfield's last moments before he tore himself from the image; he had enough nightmares to deal with and a mission to accomplish._

_He had passed the memories and found a new set of mirrors. Each mirror had Slade telling Terra to do something. He heard the order to destroy Atlantis, to kill Superman, to take Metropolis, to sink the Island of the Amazons. These were things Terra had already done. He needed to find what orders she had yet to accomplish, what Slade is planning. _

_He moved forward stopping only as he approached an empty space, he was at the center. Mento didn't see anything of worth here but then why would all the mirrors be protecting it? He looked at the mirrors surrounding this portion of Terra's mind and froze. Every mirror contained Slade's face staring intently at him. Slade's one piercing eye glared at the psychic from all directions silently. He had to hide from the eyes but there was no way to avoid the angry masked gaze, he was surrounded, vulnerable. He suddenly felt weak, as if the eyes were sucking the life right from him. He felt compelled to look up and saw Slade looking down at him and it was so beautiful, like looking into the eye of a god so different from the ones surrounding him. He heard a voice from this mirror from above, "I am proud of you Terra."_

_It was then Mento realized what this mind was, Slade had crushed it and put it back together the way he wanted it. Each mirror's emotions distorted the truth or revealed too much to be of any real use. He had to get out and now if he wanted to keep his own sanity. He withdrew as fast as he could but heard one last memory that turned his blood to ice as he left._

"Steve! What happened?" Elasti-Girl said as she leaned down to the psychic before realizing he was unconscious.

Mento mumbled through the haze of whatever nightmare he was trapped in a few broken words, "Shattered mirrors …like teeth…no mercy…captured…trap."

Robotman wasn't sure what to do, he felt he should crush Terra but what if Mento was still connected to her or he hadn't gotten the right information? He hated psychic stuff it was always so complicated. He held his fists at bay but his gears began to strain in anticipation, ready to strike.

Negative Man peered at Terra through his bandages reflecting on the words Mento had said, "What did Slade do to her?"

"My master made me strong," Terra said quickly defending her master with an angry almost desperate look on her face, "With him I killed Superman, I destroyed Atlantis, I sunk the Island of the Amazons, I toppled the great Gorilla City, and that fate rests for all who defy him. No one can stop him," she said with an almost cult like zeal

Elasti-Girl couldn't believe what she was hearing. Beastboy told her about Terra in messages he sent her but there was no way this was the same girl. The fanatical praise spoken from the blond teen had shaken everybody. Even Robotman felt his anger subside by the shock of her words.

Terra looked at each of them her anger fading and being replaced with a dark smile. She needed to push them now. "You know when I had Beastboy. He didn't scream. He just whimpered a little, like a dog, when I put him down."

The mood of the room suddenly shifted, Terra could feel the hate emanating off each of them now. Robotman began breathing deep angry breaths and Negative Man's bandages gave a slight dark aura as his power bubbled up. Even Elasti-Girl the one who seemed the most sympathetic had her fists clenched. "It was so easy you know. He really thought I cared about him but then again he never was the brightest person was he. Actually, he was pretty pathet-"

Elasti-Girl lunged at her. All the times Beastboy wrote to her about Terra. How he trusted her more than anybody he had ever met. How he felt! How dare she!! Robotman took a step back when Elasti-Girl jumped at Terra. He heard a strange ting sound before he collapsed to the ground.

It had taken about two seconds and now all the of the Doom Patrol lay dead in the room. She remembered her Master's words "If you are ever captured my apprentice remember what I have taught you. Your enemy will be confident and will believe they are in control. Use this illusion Terra and lure them into your trap. When they lower their guard, when they are distracted, use the earth I have imbedded into your bones and show no mercy."

Terra lay in her chair as blood leaked out of Elasti-Girl's forehead and from the wounds on her own body. The stones had done their work. A small hole was in the forehead of each of the members of the Doom Patrol except Robotman who had a hole in his eye. He was the one she was the most worried about but it seems she had enough velocity and density in the stone to pierce the metal man's eye.

As Terra gathered the stones with her power and began to use them to cut her out of her bonds she couldn't help but admire the genius of her master. She had told a half truth about the metal knobs on her head. They did prevent others from controlling her mind but also worked to drain the energy of those who tried to read her thoughts as well. Disabling the psychic in any capture scenario was paramount and it had worked perfectly. Next disable the watch, the one who pulls the trigger if they suspect she is trying something, and compelling Elasti-Girl to attack pushed Robotman out of range for crushing her skull. After that it was just a matter of getting the rocks into the right place.

Terra rose free as her bonds were finally cut but wobbled from the pain pushing Elasti-Girl's body off her. Slade's Apprentice had small holes in both her wrists and in each leg opposite of her calf muscles, they weren't bleeding profusely but they still hurt. She looked over at Elasti-Girl, right before Terra had killed her she had a strange look on her face, and it looked like confusion. Terra thought out loud, "Maybe that's how somebody looks when you hit a certain part of the brain."

Terra walked towards the door to contact Slade when she stopped and turned. For a second she felt like saying something but realizing her master wouldn't approve and shook it off. "_Beastboy wouldn't want to hear from you anyway," _she imagined one of their ghosts saying if she did ask them to say hi to him for her.

Terra chuckled lightly at how stupid the thought was. She left, never noticing the trail of tears she had left from Elasti-Girl's body. The tears which were the last thing the female Doom Patroller saw before she died. The tears for the boy she killed so long ago.


	14. Hope

Raven stood behind Slade looking at the monitor. Looking at the things Terra had done in her latest mission. She couldn't follow Terra anymore, the pain of seeing the horrible things the former Titan did for her master, the emotions that screamed through the geomancer at each horrible act, and the ghosts Raven had to see pass on. It was all too much for the Raven, so the empathic spirit waited in the dark caverns that served as Slade and Terra's home. Waited and prayed that somehow Terra would recapture some small bit of her humanity, to somehow find a way to stop Slade. A dream but Raven had to have some hope, something to keep her sane in this nightmare.

"So you aren't going out with my apprentice anymore? I was wondering if I was ever going to have a moment alone with you, Raven."

Raven instinctively flew back away from Slade. Since her death only those recently deceased had been able to see her and only for a moment before they moved on. How could he see her, and for how long?

As if reading her mind Slade answered never looking away from the screens in front of him, "I have been aware of your presence for quite some time. When my apprentice eliminated you and the rest of the Titans I began to study what you were. While I acquired information about each of the Titans you were an enigma, your past, your origin, and especially your destiny."

Raven understood now. Slade knew who she was, what she was meant for but that wasn't enough, Slade always moved with reason and there was a reason he had chosen to speak to her now. Raven's ghostly form stiffened with anger and spite as all the rage she had been forced to hold in exploded, "What makes you think I will do anything for you! After what you did to me, to my friends, how dare you even talk to me," Raven's voice became dark and cold, "If I could I would kill you. No, I would do to you what you did to Terra."

Slade smiled beneath his mask "I know you Raven; I know that you will help me. I will defeat Trigon and no matter how much you hate me you will help me," Slade spun his chair so that he was looking straight at Raven, "because you're a Titan, and that's what Titans do."

Raven's hatred didn't lessen but there was truth in the masked man's words, she had to stop her father and Slade was the best chance she had. Her body sagged in surrender, no matter how much she hated this man she couldn't doom the universe for her own personal reasons. Raven's voice seemed tired though the malice underneath was clearly evident, "What do you want?"

Slade's one eye remained unblinking as he stared at her. The enchantment on his mask allowed him to see and hear her but until just this moment he wasn't sure whether Raven was merely a trapped ghost or a spy for Trigon. The way Raven had doted on Terra during his apprentices "lessons" had enforced the former but he had to be sure she could be trusted. He knew now she truly was a hero, which made her useful. Slade voice spoke even and calm, "I need a time. I need to know when."

Raven looked at Slade. Every instinct left to her ghostly form told her not to trust him, and they were right, but she knew Slade well enough to know he wanted power not destruction. No, he wanted Trigon gone as much as Raven did, even if his reasons were far from noble. Raven broke eye contact as she spoke "It begins on my birthday. I don't know which but on the day of my birth it begins," she paused for a second, "he will use me to enter Earth sometime after that. I am not sure how long after but I will know when the day comes."

Slade nodded slightly. It seems that Raven had figured Slade already knew her birthday which he of course did, it wasn't much information but it was what he needed. Now to see just how much Raven knew about Trigon. "I have learned many things about Trigon, and how he has influenced this world. Tell me Raven, would you like to know?" Slade said almost tauntingly.

Raven tensed, she was repulsed by Slade but her desire to know the truth had never faded and as such she gave the slightest nod and regained eye contact with Slade. "Why do you think Earth has been threatened by disaster after disaster, why do you think our world has come to the brink of destruction time and time again, why do you think our world is filled with those strong enough to protect it? Trigon is the answer to all these."

Raven raised an eyebrow quizzically, "What do you mean?"

Slade turned his chair so his back was to Raven and he stared at his computer. "Earth is the place where Trigon will rise. The universe, on some level, knows this. That is why this planet has come so close to destruction time and again. Its self preservation, destroy Earth and Trigon will never destroy the universe," Slade stopped to type on his computer and files began to pop up, pictures of Earths greatest heroes and villains, "Incredible sorcery and magic, powerful aliens from other worlds, strange powers born from accidents that should have been fatal, godlings, secret advance civilizations, and of course people like me. All on this tiny little world for one purpose, to protect this world from forces that would destroy it. That is why villains seek to rule it, heroes protect it, and so many other worldly forces seek to destroy it completely. The heroes and villains are Trigon's way to protect this world so he can cross into the mortal realm. We are his servants."

Raven looked at the pictures and data. She saw statistics showing accidents with a .001% chance of producing super powers somehow giving powers, the probability of Earth being chosen as a safe haven for Superman, having three Green Lanterns chosen from one world, Lex Luthor's intelligence level, Batman's skill in combat, heroes from different time periods, and on and on the staggering amount of information showing how impossible this world was. Then the data on those that have tried to destroy the world completely (ranging from Brainiac attacks, demonic influences, to meteor strikes) were frightening. She had no idea the influence Trigon has had over this world.

By the look of surprise on Raven's face he could assume that she had no idea. Good, he had one last secret but he had no intention on sharing that information just yet. Instead he made it clear to her what he needed, "As you can see Raven I know more about Trigon than any other person in the world, perhaps in all existence. You need me to stop him. So you will tell me when a threat is near. Because if I die this world dies. You will help protect me Raven, you will serve me," Slade pressed a button and all the information disappeared, "for I will not help save a world I am not a part of."

Raven now knew what he wanted. She had to protect him against the heroes that would come for him, to spy on them. He had destroyed all evidence of his research into Trigon and if he died he would make sure everything died with him. No one would be able to stop Trigon, the world would burn if she didn't help him. Raven looked down and it seemed as if she was crying though even she was unsure if she truly could, "No. I won't protect you Slade. I won't help you kill. I won't be a murderer. I can't…"

Slade turned and stood up his fists clenched; he had expected subservience but was surprised by this defiance. He didn't like surprises, "You would doom our world for your petty morality! I am the only chance you have, the only chance we all have! You will help me or-"

"Or what Slade," Raven gave a sad smirk, "You'll kill me?"

Slade stood there, his body rigid with rage. He had lost his leverage, his hold; he had no power over the dead empath. "I suggest you think carefully Titan, I am the only hope you have left."

The form of Raven flew towards him stopping in front of Slade but floating slightly above so she could look down into his eye, "I am the daughter of Trigon, I learned long ago not to make deals with devils. Goodbye Slade."

With that Raven flew up and disappeared leaving Slade seething. Slade sat back down and turned back to his screen. He had a timeline; he would have to make do with that. Terra's voice was heard over the communicator built into his mask, "Master I have returned," till then he had other business to attend to.


	15. Dark Night

Slade stared at the screens a smoldering crater now lies where once stood a secret Antarctic research base. These rebels were becoming a major nuisance, and the way the attacks are carried out. Who has access to that much antimatter and who would put it in a pie then address it to the South Pole… to Santa Claus? His head hurt.

Slade would rub his temple if not for the mask as he closed his eye and gave an exasperated sigh not noticing the fist heading towards his head. The blow sent Slade flying back causing him to land on his side. A second strike narrowly misses Slade's head as he recovers and moves out of the way. Slade jumps back and takes a fighting stance looking for his attacker but sees nothing, and this tells all. "So you finally found me did you? I was wondering when we would meet again," Slade replied into the darkness.

Batman stared at Slade. He was good. Smart, fast, skilled. In many ways Slade was like him, of course they were different in the only way that mattered. In an instant Slade's hand reached down and grabbed his laser pistol shooting it in Batman's direction. Batman moved jumping and running dodging the shots aimed at him, apparently Slade's mask has night vision. Batman in a quick move threw several Batarangs towards Slade who dodged them easily; unfortunately, for Slade, he didn't notice one of them was slightly larger than the rest. Batman pressed a button at precisely the right moment causing this Batarang to explode throwing Slade back and destroying his pistol.

"Give up Slade, you can't win. It's over," Batman said his dark figure staring intently at the man in the mask as Slade stood up from the blast.

Slade chuckled, "I can see where he gets it. Robin had the same determined attitude, an attribute I greatly admire. Or should I say admired?"

Batman's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched as Slade continued, "Tell me what keeps the Dark Knight up at night? Is it the knowledge that you led a young man to his death, that you put him on a path straight to me, that not once did he trust you enough to ask for your help?"

Batman's blood began to boil, "I didn't kill him. That was your doing."

Slade shook his head, "Oh no. I can't possibly take credit for that. That was the work of my Apprentice who…"

"Who was a lost girl you manipulated! She was nothing but a tool for your own twisted needs!" Batman yelled through the darkness.

Slade stayed silent and waited; waited for the words of the Caped Crusader to catch up to him, for his doubt and guilt to rise within the hero. Then Slade spoke, "See you and I aren't so different after all."

Like a demon from the darkness Batman came to him rushing in a rage that he no longer knew the cause of, nor did he care. Any other villain would have been terrified at the sight of Batman in this state, but he was no ordinary villain. In a quick move Slade struck a strong blow to Batman's stomach knocking the breath from him then with his other hand he grasped Batman's throat in an iron grip. Batman couldn't break free as Slade slowly chocked the life out of him. As Batman's eyes grew dim Slade smiled under his mask. "You were right about one thing hero. It does end here," Slade said mockingly.

Suddenly a gleam came from out of the corner of his eye. He turned slightly to see and he froze. Heading straight at him was a birdarang. Slade, wide-eyed, spoke unbelieving, "That's impossible…"

The birdarang struck Slade's face knocking him down and freeing Batman. In that moment of freedom Batman quickly recovered throwing smoke bombs to the ground to hide himself. He then delivered blow after blow upon Slade from every direction leaving no time for the madman to recover.

Slade was beaten, several bones were broken, his mask was cracked and Batman had him restrained. Batman went over and picked up the birdarang and turned to Slade, "That almost worked, Slade. But you aren't the only one who can play mind games."

Slade saw now a machine from where the birdarang came from. Batman had set it immediately after he threw his batarangs. It was meant to have acted as a distraction, something to give Slade pause so he could strike, he didn't think it would have saved his life. Batman looked at the birdarang before pocketing it; silently giving thanks to his deceased ward, Robin had saved him again.

Slade spoke his anger rising, "THIS IS NOT OVER! **I** won't lose."

'Yes it …" Batman turned suddenly. He then quickly jumped back into the shadows as the door to Slade's lair opened.

Terra walked in, hoping to talk to her master about her last mission, when she saw Slade on the ground. Terra ran towards Slade and screamed "MASTER!"

When Slade heard Terra's voice his eye went wide, "Terra! Run! Get out of here!"

The warning came too late as Batman dove upon the teen with a brutal blow knocking her to the ground. Batman was on top of her, twisting Terra's arms behind her. He then grabbed a sedative from his belt and stabbed it into the dazed girl's neck knocking her out.

Batman kept his hands restraining her as he peered over to Slade, "You care about her?"

Slade showed no reaction but Batman continued as his anger builds, "You torture her, ruin her life, destroy everything she cares for, and NOW you care for her! You think you have the right after everything you've done," Batman showed a rage under his voice at the tragedy of Slade's making, "She doesn't even care whether she lives or dies, you did that to her, and now you care? It would be kinder if you hated her."

Even in Slade's compassion he is unbelievably cruel. This twisted family, something like this should never have existed. Batman turned to look at the unconscious girl then to Slade, "I am nothing like you. Robin died and lived free. What you have done, I will never forgive."

Terra groaned and opened her eyes, her suit filtering out the chemicals that knocked her out, a recent addition from Professor Chang. Batman distracted by talking to Slade felt the girl move and reacted. Batman placed a hand above her head prepared to strike her if she resists, he didn't want to hurt the child but he was not naïve to the threat she presented "Terra, it is over. Slade is done. You can't escape. Come quietly and I promise neither you nor your," Batman hesitated slightly as he said it, "_master_ will be hurt."

Terra's face was in the dirt her mind raced. This was Batman! No move she made would go unnoticed, no act undetected. There was no way out. Slade spoke, "It is over Terra. We have failed…"

Her master failed? Her master can't fail! Desperation crawled from the pit of Terra's being; her world was shattering her reality was coming apart at the seams. She had to do something! "No. My master does **not** fail," Terra said her eyes glowing.

It happened so fast yet to Terra it seemed to take an eternity. She shot a rock spire up intending to impale herself and Batman, killing them both, but Batman somehow knew what she planned. An act that only the Dark Knight himself could accomplish he pushes Terra just barely out of the way of the spire, Terra's arm was caught ripping some muscle but leaving her alive. Batman on the other hand felt the spire pierce his chest into his heart. In his last instant of life he looked at Terra as if making sure she was alright before his head slumped down and he died. He could of escaped jumping away and allowing the girl to kill herself, but then he wouldn't be Batman if he did.

For a few more seconds she stared at the lifeless body clasping her wounded arm before shaking to clear her head. She turned to her master checking his wounds and working to release him. She used her powers to slowly cut through the bindings immobilizing Slade. Slade stayed silent the entire time. When she finished Terra spoke to her master, "Master you are free. Shall I call the medi-"

A savage punch hit her in the face causing her to fly backwards. Terra held her broken and bloody nose as she stared in wide-eyed fear at her master. Slade stood up ignoring the pain of his broken bones and approached his apprentice. Slade screamed at her, "You defy my orders! You dare defy me!"

Terra felt her tears well in her eyes as an overwhelming terror consumed her. She sat up never removing her eyes from her master awaiting her punishment despite the fear she felt. Slade kneeled in front of her and reached for her neck and she clenched her eyes shut expecting his hand to crush her throat. Then she felt Slade's hand reach behind her neck and pull her to him. He pulled her head so it rested on his shoulder. "You are to never sacrifice your life, my apprentice."

Terra could hardly believe what her master was doing. He was more afraid of losing her than failing? He cared for her this much? She felt ashamed for being such a burden to her master's goals but a joy knowing she was so valuable to him. "Forgive me master. I promise I will not disappoint you again."

Slade held her there, the words of Batman echoing in his head. It was true he loved this child like his own. No, more than he had ever cared for his own children. He also knew even now Terra was determined to stay alive not for her sake but because he wished it, and **only** because he wished it. Slade closed his eye and felt something he had never felt before in his life.

Terror.


	16. Sunrise

Raven couldn't help but smile a little. A part of her felt that it was wrong to feel happy right now, Slade still ruled the world, Terra was still killing, she was still dead, and the world was still on the fast track to Armageddon thanks to her bloodline, yet she felt happy. She stood on the tattered remains of Titans Tower looking at the sun rise in the distance, it was a beautiful sight, and she wished she had taken more opportunity to enjoy these things back when the Titans were still around but she could enjoy it now.

She had lost all hope, hope of saving Terra, the world, and herself but now she believed there was still something she could do. "Raven, have you learned anything?" a voice came from behind.

Raven turned her head slightly so as to look at the figure behind her. The figure was swirling darkness in the vague form of a man, except for two points on his head. Raven spoke cheerfully, "Not yet."

The figure made a motion that seemed like a nod and then it just stood there its faceless head looking towards the sun. Raven looked at the form; it was him that had given her hope. The ghost of Batman showed up unexpectedly a few days ago. He was a presence even now unwavering in his ideals and purpose. He was going to save this world no matter how impossible it seemed, so inspiring, so much like Robin. She was on a team again working to save the world and now she had hope.

For the first time since her death she had someone to talk to and trust, and she told him everything. He listened intently, asking question ever now and then, but seemed to realize how much she just needed someone to just listen to her. He comforted her; let her share some of the burden that had slowly eaten away at the empath. He seemed so much kinder than Raven would have expected from the Dark Knight, giving small assurances and alleviating doubts and guilt that had tormented her for so long.

She would save this world, she would save Terra, and maybe after that she could save herself. She had wondered if not siding with Slade was the right choice, but now she knew it was right. She would save the world not as Slade's pet, she would do it as a Titan, as a hero. Raven smiled as she turned back to the rising sun, perhaps it was selfish to smile while so many were suffering but she couldn't help it, the sun was too beautiful.


	17. Bad News

Lois Lane watched as Harley paced back and forth. With Poison Ivy's death babysitting Harley had become her responsibility. It was decided that Harley would be the one to tell Joker bad news, figured she had the highest chance of actually surviving in giving him the news. Harley though wasn't so sure of that and it fell on Lois to calm her down. Harley turned to Lois her eyes pleading behind her pale makeuped face, "Please Missus Boss Lady don't make me go! He'll kill me… I just know it!"

Lois put a hand to her own forehead, "I'm sorry Harley but you're the only one who stands a chance of getting out of there alive. You have to tell Joker."

Harley knew she was right but that didn't make her feel much better. She loved Mister J so much but that didn't mean he didn't get mean every now and then, he could get so scary when he gets bad news. Bad news, sheesh that was an understatement. Lois spoke again interrupting Harley's nervous thoughts putting a hand on Harley's shoulder, "Look Harley. I promise you if anything bad starts to happen I will get you out of there, I promise."

Harley looked at the big doors that led to Joker's room and took a large gulp, "O..okay I'll go. As long you promise."

Harley got all the courage she could muster and began walking towards the doors. The doors opened as she approached and she nervously walked though looking back one last time at Lois Lane.

As Lois watched Harley enter the doors to Joker's room she thought about her position here. Somehow Lois had become the unofficial leader of this group, sure Joker was the boss but being insane and homicidal made people rather talk to her. She was a reporter, yeah she dated Superman, and yes apparently she had worked beside him for years not knowing he was Clark Kent. If anything that alone should have proven just how inept a reporter she was and had no place leading anybody, still somehow all the heroes and even some of the villains go to her for leadership and advice. Nobody would ever say it but she had somehow become Joker's right hand, filtering out jobs, gathering inlet, and ordering the troops. Like what she had to do with Harley right now.

Harley's eyes adjusted to the dark room as she entered. She turned her head back and forth looking for Joker until she saw a spark to the right. There was Joker tinkering with a Sladebot a wide grin on his face and dark welder's goggles on his eyes. Joker was welding a big ol' smile on the Sladebot attaching various weapons that matched his particular brand of humor. The Sladebot's body was painted to appear as if he had a purple suit and he had a little flower on his chest. He was finishing up when he heard a noise near the entrance and saw Harley slowly and fearfully walking towards him. Good, he thought, could show off his new toy! "Ah, Harley. You're just in time. I want you to meet Mr. Smiles! Such a snapper dresser too, isn't he."

Joker pulled out a remote and pressed a button and Mr. Smiles sat up staring at Harley. Harley gave a nervous smile looking at the robot, "It looks great Mr. J. Really festive. Heh."

Joker looked at her and knew it was bad news. His eyes narrowed and his voice deepened, "What is it Harley?"

Harley gave another large gulp and her eyes drifted to the left and her right arm clasped her left elbow nervously, "You see… Mr. J. Uhh, Slade and Terra they uhh… heh They…"

Joker was losing patience, "SPIT IT OUT HARLY!" he yelled as the eyes on Mr. Smiles started glowing red.

Harley shut her eyes and yelled out, "Batman! They killed Batman!"

A deafening silence took over the room as Harley stood there shivering in fear her eyes still shut. Suddenly Joker's voice came in darkly, "That's not funny Harley."

Harley opened her eyes to see Joker walking menacingly closer to her. She started to back away when Joker quickly filled the gap and had his hands wrapped around her neck, "NOT FUNNY HARLY!"

She couldn't breath! Harley desperately tried to pull Joker's hands away, her eyes darting back and forth. Harley's mind panicked wondering, _where is Miss Lane_? Suddenly she heard a click, "Let her go, now!"

Joker looked to the right to see Lois Lane with a gun cocked and pointed at his head. Joker relaxed his grip and Harley fell down coughing and taking deep breaths. Lois spoke not taking her eyes off the mad clown, "Leave now Harley. I will take it from here."

Harley didn't need to be told twice and ran as fast as she could from the room. Lois spoke to Joker now, "I know you have some sick obsession with Batman but that doesn't change anything. You want to get mad, get mad at Slade."

Joker turned his head so he was staring down the barrel of the gun and smiled, "Now miss Lane. That's not very nice"

Suddenly Mr. Smiles appeared behind the former reporter and grasped her arm twisting it behind her and causing her to drop the gun with a grunt of pain. Joker dropped the smile and frowned while looking at her, "Batsy isn't dead. I am the only one who can kill him. Only me."

Lois stared at Joker with hard eyes. "He's dead! My intels good and it says Slade has the body on display in Jump City," Lois blew a strand of hair away from her eye, "So are you going to kill me now?"

Joker's eyes narrowed and his face turned to an angry frown, "You're starting to annoy me Lois."

Lois gave a smirk, "That's a no then. I know you Joker. You're insane, arrogant, and a coward, but you're not stupid. You need me and you know it."

She paused as the grip of Mr. Smiles tightened but then continued on, "As of Slade, well he doesn't have a sense of humor, Joker. You need to teach him a lesson, for that and for Batman. I mean you are having fun toying with him aren't you? So you see we've both lost people to Slade, and as much as I hate to admit it, we need each other on this."

Joker grinned, and nodded his agreement. "You are as smart as you are beautiful Miss Lane," Joker leaned forward so his face was right up against hers shinning that large yellow grin, "But there is a price for annoying me."

Joker then turned and started walking away, "Let's stick to tradition and make it," he gave a low chuckle, "an arm and a leg."

Lois's eyes went wide as Mr. Smiles began to move. A loud scream came from Joker's room that could be heard by all within the resistance base


	18. The Revived One

He's been here before. It seemed so long ago now, yet here he was again. Where was this? It was warm, comforting yet he felt restless. He knew he had something else he was supposed to do that he couldn't stay, that he didn't want to stay. Suddenly he was torn away painfully and forcefully, this too was familiar and fear grew within him.

"Awaken my friend."

He opened his eyes… no wait his eyes didn't open they just …flickered? He looked at the direction of the voice, he knew this man, his thin pale face and long black robe covering his body, and in an instant he remembered this is Fixit. Then he remembered fighting Terra, remembered losing, he remembered dying and he knew what he was now. He remembered this anger, the same anger he had when he woke less human, but now was there anything left?

Fixit sensed the revived one's agitation as he sat up and it was an eventuality Fixit anticipated, "I apologize, but your revival was necessary. The outside world has changed and it has need of you. I would not have brought you back if I had other courses of action available," the man paused as his face softened, "The beauty we had once appreciated has disappeared."

Fixit's eyes then glowed red and the screens showed clips from what has happened to the world. Transfixed the revived one saw how the world had fallen as he realized the true extent of his failure. So many heroes had fallen, the world conquered, and so much life lost all because of Slade, because he failed to stop him, and his apprentice. Any anger he had towards Fixit faded as he saw just why he had to come back, no matter how unpleasant the experience was.

Finally he spoke his voice sounding similar to how he once sounded but now with a slight digital edge, "Did any of them survive?"

Fixit closed his eyes and slowly shook his head no, "It is only due to I recovering your circuitry and the data I had already collected that I was able to revive you. Even then the effort took years to complete."

The revived one nodded his head and stood up. He moved his hands making fists and releasing them then he turns and looks into a jagged mirror that hung on the far corner of the room. His face was robotic and he knew he was no long human, no longer Cyborg, but he was still a man, he was still himself, still a hero. "Well we have work to do, then," so the hero produced a sonic cannon from his right arm, "So what are we waiting for?"

Fixit smiled comforted in knowing that despite all that had changed his friend was still the same, at least in the ways that mattered most, "Indeed my friend."


	19. No Hero

I'm no hero. Like a mantra I repeat those words in my head, over and over again. This is stupid; I'm a thief, not a hero. Still I stare down at the people being rounded up by Slade's minions and couldn't turn away. Still I took risks, still I picked fights, and still I save lives.

Why do I do it? Why did I break into a heavily protected Slade lab and steal the Zinothium suit? Sure it could help me steal but the risk was way too high for the payoff. But I did.

When I got the suit I could have disappeared and just robed the wealthier followers of Slade, those who would be too embarrassed or too afraid to admit they had been robed. That was the safe choice, it was the smart choice. So why am I now breaking into a heavily guarded repurposed Star Lab, to rescue a bunch of metas I don't even know? FOR FREE! But I am.

Why did I keep the name Red X knowing it would only give me more attention? Why am I so stupid!?

He thought these thoughts as he sneaked through the lab. He cursed himself as he disabled the security. He felt like a sucker when he told the metas how to sneak out. His instincts told him to cut his losses and leave as he sent a wave of X shaped beams cutting the locks on the prisoners. He smiled when he stole a couple of blueprints.

At least I'm not a complete idiot.


End file.
